Ne pars pas
by Mael-kun
Summary: "Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas…" Ou quand Kuroko doit rentrer "chez lui" sans le vouloir. !AU


**Hello ! Bonsoir et joyeux Noël tout le monde !**

 **Cet Os est un cadeau pour _Amestri_ dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF**

 **J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^**

* * *

Il avait perdu son, déjà rare, sourire. Aomine l'avait remarqué, Akashi l'avait remarqué, tout ceux qui le connaissaient le savait. Kuroko n'avait jamais été particulièrement souriant mais il s'était toujours dégagé de lui une certaine chaleur, qui rassurait et apaisait. A présent il n'y avait plus rien. Au contraire, il semblait maintenant enfermé dans une bulle de tristesse, sa bulle, comme dans un autre monde. Il semblait ne plus être lui-même et ça inquiétait ses amis. Bien sûr ils avaient tous changés tout au long du lycée mais Kuroko, lui, semblait être devenu une toute autre personne en quelques jours à peine alors qu'il avait à peine changé depuis leur rencontre. Ils avaient voulus savoir mais quand ils tentaient d'aborder le sujet soit il détournait la conversation, soit il se renfermait sur lui-même et ne disait plus un mot. Ils avaient donc vite abandonner.

"Tu as bientôt 15 ans Tetsuya, tu dois le faire."

Cette voix... C'était lui. Il se parlait à lui même ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça, c'était étrange. Akashi s'approcha afin d'observer la scène. Kuroko se tenait debout, face au grand miroir de la salle et parlait à son reflet. Il semblait déterminé, et encore plus triste que la veille. Mais il avait parlé d'une chose qu'il devrait faire à ses 15 ans et Akashi ne savait pas ce que s'était. Il sortit de sa cachette, faisant sursauter son ami. Étrange, en temps normal celui ci l'aurait déjà repéré.

"Bonjour Tetsuya.  
-Bonjour Akashi-kun."

Le bleuté se força à sourire un peu, comme pour rassurer son capitaine mais l'effet produit fut l'inverse de celui attendu, le plus grand des deux ne fit que s'inquiéter d'avantage.

"Tetsuya, si je te pose une question tu devras y répondre n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Sans mentir ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien. Tetsuya, que devras-tu faire quand tu aura 15 ans ?  
-Je ne peux pas répondre à Ak...  
-Tetsuya.  
-Désolé."

Le plus petit récupéra ses affaires et tenta de s'en aller mais Akashi lui barra le passage.

"Tetsuya réponds moi s'il te plaît.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je.. ne peux pas... Je suis désolé Akashi-kun.  
-Kuroko, tu peux tout me dire."

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre quand Akashi l'appelait par son nom, il s'était habitué à entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche, et surtout ça le rendait moins vigilant, il était donc plus apte à laisser échapper des informations. Akashi le savait. Il soupira et s'assit sur le banc en boule, la tête dans les genoux. Le capitaine de la GdM s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa le dos.

"Dis moi tout."

Une larme roula sur la joue de Kuroko.

"Ne le dis pas aux autres s'il te plaît Akashi-kun.  
-Promis.  
-Je vais devoir partir, rentrer chez moi...  
-Chez toi ?  
-Disons que je ne suis pas réellement originaire d'ici., murmura-t-il  
-Pourquoi dois-tu partir ?  
-Mes parents ne m'ont laissé ici pour mon bonheur mais uniquement jusqu'à mes 15 ans, après je devrais rentrer.  
-Je vois. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que tu restes ?  
-Je n'en vois aucun. Il faudrait convaincre mes parents et c'est impossible, de plus, Ichizu-san m'attends...  
-Ichizu ?  
-Ichizu Shiori, ma fiancée.  
-Tu es fiancé ?  
-Oui mais... Disons que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Quelqu'un d'ici ?  
-Malheureusement.  
-Qui ?  
-Quelqu'un Akashi-kun.  
-Je trouverait.  
-Si cela t'amuse.  
-Ça ne m'amuse pas mais peut-être sera-t-elle une raison suffisante pour te faire rester.  
-Qui te dit que c'est une fille ? Et puis j'en doute fortement.  
-C'est donc un homme ?  
-Peut-être.  
-Je le connais ?  
-Ne cherche pas Akashi-kun, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon, soupira Kuroko.  
-Détrompes toi Tetsuya. Je le connais ?  
-C'est possible.  
-Je trouverais un jour Tetsuya, sache le.  
-Je n'en doute pas mais Akashi-kun ferait bien de se dépêcher s'il souhaite trouver avant mon départ.  
-Tu n'iras nulle part Tetsuya.  
-Je n'ai pas le choix.  
-On a toujours le choix.  
-On ne discute pas avec mes parents."

Sur ces mots, le plus petit attrapa son sac et sortit laissant le capitaine de la génération des miracle seul. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui aimait-il ? Où allait-il aller ? Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il parte, il ne voulait pas, il voulait qu'il reste, ici, avec eux, avec lui. Il pris sa tête dans ses mains, il était triste mais il ne pleurerait pas, non, ce n'était pas digne de lui, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il resta un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de l'équipe qui revenait pour l'entraînement du soir. Il était resté ici près d'une journée entière, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours, mais sans avoir plus avancé sur le sujet de ses préoccupations. L'entraînement se déroula sans qu'il ne laisse rien paraître. Cependant quand il le retint après que l'équipe soit partie Kuroko sut qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il ne l'avait pas vu quitter le gymnase après leur discussion ni y entrer avant l'entraînement, ce qui lui suffit pour se dire qu'il avait sûrement passé la journée à réfléchir assis dans les vestiaires. Il voulut soupirer mais se retint, laissant simplement son sac tomber au sol. Il n'aimait pas voir son capitaine dans cet état, encore moins si c'était à cause de lui.

"Akashi-kun…, commença-t-il  
-Tetsuya.., pour être honnête je ne sais pas quoi faire., avoua-t-il  
-Je suis désolé Akashi-kun, je ne voulais pas.  
-Je sais Tetsuya, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Juste, parles moi s'il te plaît, je veux t'aider mais pour ça je dois comprendre.  
-Tu ne peux pas m'aider.  
-Je peux essayer."

Kuroko soupira devant l'air déterminé de son ami.

"L'histoire que je vais te raconter peut te paraître invraisemblable…  
-Et elle l'est ?  
-Pas exactement, disons pas pour ceux qui ont conscience qu'il n'existe pas que votre dimension.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Akashi-kun doit me promettre de ne pas me couper, peut importe à quel point ce que je vais dire peut lui sembler étrange.  
-Très bien, c'est promis, je t'écoute Tetsuya."

Le plus petit inspira profondément.

"Tous les mythes sont fondés. Toutes les créatures des contes pour enfants existent dans la réalité, enfin… Pas ici on va dire. Il existe une dimension appelée Asgall, vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans cet univers Akashi-kun. Dans cette dimension d'où je viens, la magie existent, tous les mythes et toutes les légendes existent. Je ne suis pas totalement humain, on va dire et, il faut que je retourne là bas. Je suis désolé Akashi-kun…  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi et comment es-tu venus ici, et pourquoi dois-tu repartir ? Je ne comprends pas…  
-Je suis venu ici pour la première fois à mes 5 ans. J'ai été tellement émerveillé par ce monde que je n'avais plus goût à rien qui venait du mien. Je voulais venir ici. Mes parents ont acceptés, ils m'ont placé dans une famille d'accueil ici. Mais à mes 15 ans je devrais retourner avec eux, tel est le marché. Parce que je suis leur fils aîné et qu'il ne peuvent pas perdre leur héritier comme ils m'appellent.  
-Mais, le but d'un parent n'est-il pas de rendre son enfant heureux ? Ils doivent savoir que tu ne veux pas rentrer, que ce sera comme la première fois non ?"

Kuroko rit. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi l'entendait rire et pourtant… Ce rire n'était pas naturel, c'était un rire ironique, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

"En temps qu'héritier de sa famille, Akashi-kun doit savoir aussi bien que moi que, pour eux, le bonheur de leurs enfants n'est rien comparés à leurs ambitions."

Il avait raison. Depuis son enfance on ne l'avait jamais laissé faire quelque chose qui ne serait pas "digne" de lui, quelque chose où il n'excellait pas ne valait pas la peine de continuer, on lui avait appris à être digne, calculateur, observateur, à ne jamais se laisser dépasser, à toujours tout prévoir, à être le meilleur en tout. Jamais on ne lui avait appris ce qu'était les sentiments, au contraire, on lui avait dit de les refouler. Jamais on ne l'avait laisser jouer à un jeu dans lequel il n'excellait pas, dans lequel il n'était pas le meilleur, quand bien même ça l'amusait.

"Tetsuya je suis désolé. Je trouverais un moyen de te faire rester.  
-J'apprécie ce qu'Akashi-kun fait pour moi, mais comment compte-t-il s'y prendre ? Mes parents sont loin et n'écoutent déjà pas leu propre fils, Akashi-kun pense-t-il vraiment qu'ils accepteront d'écouter un ami de son fils, ne faisant même pas partit de leur dimension qui plus est ?  
-Il faut essayer !, il se reprit voyant qu'il avait haussé la voix, Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire.  
-Pourtant, je les laisse faire. Je n'ai pas le choix Akashi-kun  
-On a toujours le choix Tetsuya.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Akashi-kun  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il y a des choses que l'on ne contrôle pas.  
-Mais nos vies ne devraient pas en faire partie.  
-Qui sait…  
-Non, ça ne peux pas être ainsi.  
-Et pourtant…  
-Tu ne peux pas partir., sembla réaliser le capitaine  
-Akashi-kun se serait-il attaché à moi ?, sourit le plus petit  
-C'est possible."

Kuroko avança et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser timidement Akashi au coin des lèvres.

"Akashi-kun ne devrait pas s'attacher à moi, je n'ai pas le choix."

Sur ces mots il partit, laissant Akashi seul, fixant la porte, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était irréel. Pourtant… Pourtant c'était bien la réalité. Son coéquipier, et ami, venait de l'embrasser avant de s'en aller. Ça ressemblait trop à un adieu pour qu'il laisse passer cela. Il attrapa son propre sac et se mit à courir. Lui qui d'habitude était si calme courrait à présent dans les rues de Tokyo. Il ne savait pas avec précision où Kuroko habitait mais connaissait le quartier. Quand il arriva il vit le joueur fantôme, adossé à une barrière.

"J'espérais qu'Akashi-kun viendrait.  
-Ça ressemblait trop à un adieu pour que je ne réagisse Tetsuya.  
-C'en était un. Nous sommes le 30 janvier Akashi-kun.  
-Je ne veux pas.  
-La vie est parfois injuste Akashi-kun, moi non plus ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pourtant je suis contraint de faire ce qu'on me dit."

Akashi laissa tomber son sac, des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Non, ça ne pouvait pas, ça ne devait pas. Pourtant c'était vrai. Il retint ses larmes de toute ses forces et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, qui répondit au baiser. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et ses larmes coulèrent.

"Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas…"

Il se redressa, tentant d'essuyer ses yeux pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à l'autre. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kuroko.

"Je t'aime Akashi-kun.  
-Je t'aime aussi Tetsuya."

Il amorça un mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Au loin une horloge sonna minuit et les bras d'Akashi se refermèrent sur du vide. Il n'était plus là. Il tomba à genoux, il voulut crier mais rien ne sortit. Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fois l'horloge se fit entendre. Il était à présent 1 heure du matin et Akashi réalisa, il venait de perdre la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé.

oOo

"Akashi-kun, ça va ?, demanda Momoi le lendemain  
-Oui.  
-Où est Kuroko-kun ?  
-Tout va bien.  
-C'était pas la question. Hé Akashi-kun tu m'écoutes ?  
-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je t'écoutes. Tu disait ?  
-Tu n'as pas vu Kuroko-kun ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, et puis c'est son anniversaire.

-Je vois. Sinon, c'est à quel sujet cette réunion d'urgence ?  
-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt."

La jeune femme n'insista pas et se tut. Cependant elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, Akashi n'était jamais aussi… ailleurs.  
Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase où étaient déjà rassemblés Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise et Aomine.

"Yo Akashi ! C'est quoi le problème ?  
-Tais toi imbécile. Akashi n'a jamais fait de réunion spécial pour une raison futile.  
-Midorimacchi a raison Aominecchi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Akashicchi ?"

Le capitaine de la génération des miracles fusilla Aomine du regard avant de porter son attention sur Kise.

"Asseyez vous s'il vous plaît."

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds, Akashi ne demandait jamais rien, il ordonnait, pourtant aujourd'hui il leur avait demandé de s'asseoir. Ça devait être plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient aussi obéir t-ils tous sans poser de question.

"Bien. Si je vous ai tous demander de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour une raison particulière.  
-On n'attends pas Kuro-chin ?, demanda Murasakibara  
-Justement c'est de lui que je voulais vous parler."

Tous devinrent encore plus attentifs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà en entendant que la réunion spéciale avait pour thème leur passeur.

"Tetsuya ne reviendra pas.  
-Hein ?, dirent-ils tous ensemble  
-Pourquoi ?, demanda Kise dont le cœur semblait s'être arrêter à l'entente de cette nouvelle"

Akashi s'assit à son tour. Il commença le même récit que celui que Kuroko lui avait fait la veille, sans changer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Phrase après phrase, mot après mot il avait l'impression de rendre ça un peu plus réel. Chaque respiration lui semblait difficile, chaque virgule lui coupait le souffle, chaque point était comme un nouveau poids sur ses épaules. Tous l'écoutèrent, pas une parole, pas un bruit, leur respiration même semblait s'être arrêtée. Il finit son récit, le moment se brisa, comme si le temps reprenait soudainement. Momoi cria, elle hurla que c'était impossible, elle voulait qu'on lui rende son ami. Midorima lâcha son objet du jour qui gît alors sur le sol, brisé en un million de morceau. Akashi pensa silencieusement que la statuette de son coéquipier ressemblait à présent plus à son cœur, brisé par la tristesse, qu'à un quelconque porte bonheur. Kise sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues s'était recroqueville sur sa chaise. Aomine restait silencieux mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas, une tempête détruisait tout en lui. S'il n'y avait pas Kise et Momoi il aurait sûrement éclaté en sanglot, malgré sa fierté. Mais ils étaient là, et ils pleuraient et hurlaient déjà pour lui, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Murasakibara semblait être le plus calme, du moins en apparence. Cependant il ne mangeait plus et Akashi a remarqué le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il se retenait, pour ne pas s'énerver, ou pleurer, lui même ne savait sûrement pas. Ce qui était sûr est qu'il luttait contre ses émotions. En quelques mots, le reste de bonheur qu'ils avaient réussi à conserver venait de s'envoler. Kuroko était bien plus qu'un coéquipier, il était leur ami, presque comme un frère. Il était leur ciment, celui qui les empêchait de perdre pied. Il était comme un monde tout entier, et tout s'était écroulé avec son départ.

oOo

De son côté Kuroko était assis en tailleurs sur son lit depuis déjà 2 semaines, dans ce que ses parents appelaient son "chez lui". Cependant pour lui il n'était pas à sa place, ce n'était pas chez lui et ça ne le serait jamais. Chez lui il avait son basket, ses coéquipiers, ses amis. Il y avait Momoi, Kise, Aomine. Il y avait Murasakibara et Midorima aussi. Et surtout, il y avait Akashi. Il retint un sanglot. On frappa à sa porte, il ne répondit pas, sa mère entra.

"Tetsuya, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement enfermé ici.  
-Et pourtant…  
-J'ai amené Shiori, elle saura sûrement te raisonner.  
-Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux voir personne ! Je veux rentrer.  
-Tu es rentré, tu es chez toi maintenant.  
-Ce n'est pas chez moi ici !"

Sa mère soupira et sortit tandis que sa fiancée entrait. La jeune brune s'avança vers lui. Elle avait beaucoup changé durant ses années d'absence. Mais Kuroko ne voulait pas lui parler.

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Tetsuya, s'il te plaît, je veux juste t'aider.  
-Je veux retourner là bas.  
-Je sais, tu les aimes n'est-ce pas.  
-Oui.  
-Ils ne comprennent pas, les adultes. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'on ai des sentiment, qu'on ne suive pas les routes qu'ils ont tracés.  
-Oui.  
-Je comprends moi. Parle moi Tetsuya, je peux t'aider.  
\- Shiori. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux plus rester ici. Je veux rentrer.  
-Je vais t'aider Tetsuya, j'ai beaucoup développé ma magie pendant que tu étais là bas, je peux t'y renvoyer. Mais s'il te plaît parlons un peu avant. Je suis ton amie, je veux tout savoir de ta vie, je veux aussi savoir ce qui te rends si heureux."

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme et il se tourna vers son amie.

"Tu ferais ça ? Mais tu n'as rien a y gagner.  
-Tu es mon ami, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Parlons, tu verras."

Kuroko acquiesça.

"Que veux tu savoir ?  
-Parles moi de tes amis, et de la personne que tu aimes.  
-La personne que j'aime ?  
-Je t'ai observer Tetsuya, j'ai veillé sur toi. Je te connais."

Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Il commença à lui parler de son arrivée, de la découverte de ce monde qui n'était pas comme le leur. Il lui parla de sa rentrée au collège, il lui parla du basket. Il lui décrit ses amis. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait mais à la vue de son visage elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aurait voulu vivre comme il l'avait fait, rencontrer les gens de cet autre monde plus longtemps que lors des très rares apparitions qu'elle faisait là bas. Mais elle avait fait un choix, elle avait voulu veiller sur lui et développer sa magie.

"Parles moi un peu d'Akashi.  
-Que veux tu que je te dise ?  
-Je te connais Tetsuya.  
-Bon…"

Il lui décrit les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, ces émotions qui lui retournait l'estomac, lui coupait le souffle. Il lui expliqua le rythme que prenait les battements de son cœur quand il était près de lui, quand il lui parlait, quand il l'approchait de trop près. Il lui parla des sensations qu'il avait ressentit quand il l'avait embrassé, quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

"On va y retourner Tetsuya, je te le promet.  
-Merci Shiori.  
-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
-Bien sûr qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Je vais venir avec toi je pense, j'ai fait quelques apparitions là bas et j'ai rencontré un gars, et… j'aimerais que tu m'aide. Je ne connais presque rien de là bas.  
-Ho je vois ! Oui aucun problème, je t'aiderais.  
-Promesse ?  
-Promesse.  
-Un homme qui ne respecte pas sa parole n'a pas d'honneur.  
-J'ai de l'honneur."

Elle lui sourit et se leva d'un bond.

"Je viens te chercher ce soir, juste après minuit. Tiens toi prêt. N'en parles à personne et ne fais aucun bruit.  
-Compris.  
-Bien."

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

"Shiori ?  
-Oui Tetsuya ?  
-Merci."

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre de son ami.

oOo

Minuit sonna. Kuroko comptait les coups.

1…  
Il soupira.

2…  
Il se leva.

3…  
Il traversa sa chambre.

4…  
Il ouvrit son sac.

5…  
Il y mit les affaires qu'il avait préparées.

6…  
Il ajouta un carnet.

7…  
Il observa un moment un cadre avec la photo de ses parents.

8…  
Il glissa le cadre dans son sac.

9…  
Il referma le sac.

10…  
Il le prit et retraversa sa chambre.

11…  
Il mit ses chaussures.

12…  
Il enfila son manteau.

Tout se tut et la porte s'ouvrit. Son amie apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un pull à capuche vert foncé. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et il la suivit, silencieusement, comme l'ombre qu'il était. Il traversèrent un bon nombre de salles dont Kuroko se souvenait avec peine avant de sortir dans la cour. Le froid le saisit malgré la veste qu'il portait. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une trappe, cachée entre la muraille et une tour. Ils descendirent dans l'obscurité, Kuroko se calant sur les pas de son amie qui avait l'air de connaître les lieux.

"On va arriver dehors, chuchota-t-elle, il fais encore plus froid que dans la cour. Une fois que tu sera sortis, cours jusqu'à la forêt sans t'arrêter. Ensuite c'est tout droit, tu devrais tomber sur une clairière. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de garde à ce moment mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, alors à mon top, cours de toutes tes forces, ne te retournes pas, ne te préoccupes pas de moi. Vas jusqu'à la clairière et attends moi.  
-Compris.  
-Bien. Prêt ?  
-Oui.  
-Attends… 3… 2… 1… Top, cours."

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette et courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers le bois. Le froid le giflait, lui brûlait les poumons à chaque inspiration mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Comme son amie l'avait prévu il n'y avait aucun garde mais il voulait à tout pris retourner chez lui, alors il courut. Il entra dans la forêt et continua son chemin jusqu'à tomber sur la clairière dont elle lui avait parlé. Il se plia en deux et toussa. Il reprit son souffle et calma son cœur, qui battait trop vite à cause de sa course effrénée. Il s'assit ensuite sur le sol, attendant la jeune femme. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver, courant elle aussi. Il lui laissa reprendre son souffle avant de lui demander :

"Pourquoi a-t-on du venir ici ?  
-Ils ont bloqués l'utilisation de la magie dans l'enceinte du château. La forêt n'est pas soumise au sort, je peux donc utiliser les pouvoirs ici. Ils ne sont pas au courant de l'existence de la trappe.  
-Oh je vois, ils sont vigilants.  
-Ils ne veulent pas qu'on foute leurs plans en l'air. C'est pathétique.  
-Je suis bien d'accord.  
-Bon. Tu es prêt ?  
-Oui.  
-Comme tu n'es pas habitué ça risque de te donner mal à la tête mais bon. Dans tout les cas ne lâches ma main sous aucun prétexte.  
-Bien reçu.  
-Bien. On y vas."

Elle lui tendit sa main et il s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ferma les yeux et prononça quelques mots que Kuroko ne comprit pas. Il serra sa main plus fort encore si c'était possible tandis qu'il sentait ses pieds se décoller du sol. Il trembla mais ne lâcha jamais la main de son amie. Soudain il sentit son dos cogner contre quelque chose de dur. Il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé.

"Bienvenue chez toi Tetsuya."

Le jeune homme se redressa et pris son amie dans les bras.

"Merci Shiori, tellement  
-Ce n'est rien.  
-C'est beaucoup pour moi."

Elle lui sourit et il l'entraîna à travers les rues de Tokyo.

"On va aller chez Aomine-kun ce soir, pour ne pas dormir dehors, c'est le plus proche. Je t'apprendrais tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce monde là bas.  
-Merci."

Il hocha la tête et prit la direction de la maison de son ami.

oOo

-Toc Toc Toc-

Aomine releva la tête. Personne n'avait frappé à sa porte durant les deux semaines qu'il avait passé enfermé. Il ne l'avait pas montré pendant la réunion mais l'annonce du départ de Kuroko lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il ne voulait plus voir personne, son téléphone était éteint, il n'était pas revenu en cours, il ne sortait plus de chez lui.

"Allez vous en !  
-Aomine-kun ?"

Le plus grand se leva d'un coup en reconnaissant la voix. Il arriva à la porte en moins d'une seconde.

"Tetsu ?  
-Oui.  
-Co…mment ? Non, ne dis rien en fait."

Il le pris dans ses bras et Kuroko lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de le revoir.

"Tu m'as manqué Aomine-kun  
-Toi aussi Tetsu"

Shiori les regarda avec un air attendri. Aomine rompit ensuite le contact et les invita à entrer.

"Aomine-kun, je te présente Ichizu Shiori, une amie à moi.  
-Enchantée, dit elle sans savoir quoi faire  
-De même. Je te laisse t'installer Tetsu, tu m'expliqueras après hein ?  
-Bien sûr Aomine-kun. Merci.  
-Je peux…  
-Oui, tu peux prévenir les autres."

Aomine hocha la tête et se rendit dans le salon pour appeler les autres membres de l'équipe tandis que Kuroko alla dans la chambre avec son amie. Il s'installa sur le lit et lui détailla les coutumes et habitudes de ce monde. En soit, cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de chez elle mais elle préférait être au courant de tous les petits détails, de peur de déranger quelqu'un.  
De son côté Aomine avait à passer un appel à chacun des membres de la génération des miracles. Il commença par Akashi, sachant très bien que celui-ci l'aurait tuer en apprenant qu'il n'était pas le premier avertit du retour du joueur fantôme.

"Daiki ?  
-Akashi. Tetsu est de retour, il ne m'a pas encore expliqué mais il m'a dit de vous prévenir.  
-Je suis chez toi dans 10 minutes, appelles les autres.  
-Oui."

Akashi raccrocha et Aomine composa le numéro de Kise.

"Aominecchi ! Enfin ! Tu n'as répondus ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages !  
-Désolé Kise, je n'étais pas d'humeur…  
-Je sais mais c'est pas bien de rester seul quand on va mal.  
-T'as sûrement raison, désolé  
-Je préfère ça ! Alors, pourquoi cet appel ?  
-Tetsu.  
-Il est revenu ?  
-Oui  
-Comment ?  
-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas encore expliqué. Passes chez moi, Akashi est déjà en route, j'appelle les autres.  
-Je me charge de Murasakibara et Momoi, appelles Midorima  
-Merci Kise.  
-Aucun problème. A tout de suite.  
-A tout de suite."

Le blond raccrocha. Aomine finit par appeler Midorima, la conversation dura moins d'une minute. Son coéquipier comprit le message et lui signifia qu'il arrivait. Une fois ses appels passés il alla toquer à la chambre où se trouvaient Kuroko et Shiori. Son ami lui ouvrit la porte.

"Les autres arrivent bientôt, vous voulez boire quelque chose avant ?  
-T'as des milk-shakes à la vanille ?, demanda Kuroko  
-Je dois avoir ça, lui sourit Aomine.  
-J'en veux bien un aussi s'il te plaît ?  
-Bien sûr, je vais vous chercher ça  
-Merci Aomine-kun"

Pour toute réponse il lui offrit un sourire timide. Il partit ensuite chercher les boisson dans son réfrigérateur et les leur ramena. Il prit également une bière pour lui.

"Depuis quand Aomine-kun boit-il de la bière, demanda Kuroko  
-Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire.  
-Je vois. Tiens Shiori, bois ça, tu me diras ce que tu en penses"

La jeune femme acquiesça et but une gorgée du milk-shake que lui tendait Kuroko.

"C'est froid., dit elle, C'est froid, mais c'est bon !  
-Je savais que tu aimerais ça, sourit Kuroko"

Aomine sourit en les voyant. On frappa à la porte et il se leva.

"Attendez moi dans le salon."

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le salon, où ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Cependant quand il vit la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte Kuroko se releva d'un bond alors que Shiori le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tetsuya…, murmura-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
-Akashi-kun. Je suis content de te voir."

Ils avancèrent d'un pas et s'étreignirent. Voyant qu'Aomine allait intervenir Shiori pressa son index contre ses lèvres. Il referma la bouche et Akashi et Kuroko s'embrassèrent. Tout semblait être parfait. Tout semblait être à sa place. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu pendant un instant. Puis ils se séparèrent et la Terre se remit à tourner.

"C'est vraiment toi. Tu es revenu.  
-Jamais je n'abandonnerais Akashi-kun."

Shiori les regarda tendrement tandis qu'Aomine était partit ouvrir aux autres membres de l'équipe de Teiko qui tambourinaient déjà à la porte. Kise lui expliqua rapidement que Momoi n'avait pas pu se libérer, des histoires de famille apparemment mais qu'elle souhaitait qu'on la tienne au courant puis il se tut.

"Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, installez vous, dit simplement Akashi en ne s'écartant pas plus de Kuroko"

Les trois adolescents s'assirent sur les fauteuils, en face du canapé. Kuroko s'installa à côté de Shiori, Akashi à côté de lui et Aomine, lui, s'assit sur un siège sur le côté.

"On t'écoutes Tetsuya, dit simplement Akashi"

Celui-ci se tourna vers ses amis puis se lança dans le récit de ses deux semaines, enfermés dans sa chambre, puis de la venue de Shiori, de leur fuite, de leur course en pleine nuit, de leur arrivé à Tokyo… Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention et quand il eût terminer ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

"Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, fit Akashi  
-Ce n'est rien. Tetsuya est mon ami, c'était normal.  
-Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier."

Elle consulta Kuroko du regard.

"Il ne lâchera pas, dit-il  
-Je réfléchirais dans ce cas.  
-Encore merci."

Les autres la remercièrent à leur tour et Kise la prit même dans ses bras. Elle sourit tendrement devant toute l'affection qu'ils semblaient porter à son ami. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir de tels amis mais dans son monde elle était une future princesse, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce que ses parent appelaient des choses futiles. Elle avait bien des amis, oui, mais à part sa meilleure amie tous la voyaient d'abord comme une princesse, pas comme la jeune fille qu'elle était vraiment. Tetsuya sembla le remarquer, tout comme Midorima. Son ami d'enfance ne réagit pas, attendant que Midorima réagisse, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il s'avança vers elle.

"Bonsoir  
-Bonsoir, Midorima c'est ça ?  
-Oui, enchanté  
-De même, sourit la jeune femme  
-Quel âge as-tu ?  
-16 ans et toi ?  
-15. Ça doit te faire bizarre de te retrouver ici non ?  
-Un peu oui.  
-Comment était ta vie là bas ?"

Son visage sembla s'illuminer tandis qu'elle racontait certains moments de sa vie au château de ses parents, de son éducation, ses escapades dans leur monde… Elle appréciait le fait qu'il s'intéresse à elle et à sa vie. Le jeune homme sourit lui aussi en la voyant aussi passionnée quand elle parlait des balades qu'elle faisait parfois au clair de lune quand elle réussissait à s'enfuir.

"Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?, finit-il par lui demander  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'aimerais.  
-Assez longtemps pour qu'on se revoit ?  
-Je l'espère oui., sourit-elle  
-Demain ?  
-D'accord.  
-Super."

Il continuèrent de parler un peu. Le temps avançait et la nuit était déjà bien entamée quand la jeune femme s'endormit, la tête sur les genoux de son nouvel ami. Il sourit attendrit, puis se dégagea avec l'aide d'Aomine et la porta dans la chambre d'amis où Kuroko et elle logerait en attendant de trouver mieux. Avec l'accord du propriétaire des lieux tous restèrent dormir chez lui. La canapé était occupé par Akashi et Kuroko, Murasakibara dormait en boule sur l'un des fauteuils, Kise squattait plus ou moins légalement la chambre d'Aomine et enfin Midorima devait partager la chambre d'ami avec Shiori. Cependant l'adolescent ne voulant pas la gêner s'allongea sur un petit matelas inconfortable sur le sol. Il s'endormit tard.

oOo

Kuroko s'était levé tôt ce matin là. Il était sortit sur le pas de la porte. L'air frais du matin lui caressait le visage, rien à voir avec le froid qui le giflait la veille. Il était allé acheté un café. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette boisson aussi Akashi fut-il surpris de le voir en boire quand il sortit acheter le sien. Sa boisson acquise il s'assit à ses côtés. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils burent en silence, leurs jambes se frôlant à peine quand Akashi croisa les sienne. Le soleil commença à se lever, la maison s'éveillait rompant le silence confortable les entourant. Personne ne vint cependant les déranger. Alors, en revenant s'asseoir après avoir jeté son gobelet Kuroko pris la main d'Akashi dans la sienne. Celui-ci lui sourit puis porta la main de son ami à sa bouche et embrassa délicatement ses doigts. Ensuite il se leva.

"Que sommes nous Tetsuya ? Nous ne sommes plus des coéquipiers, ni des amis n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne vois pas où Akashi-kun veut en venir.  
-Tu m'as compris Tetsuya, mais puisque tu souhaites que je sois plus clair… Tetsuya, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?  
-Oui, Akashi-kun  
-Appelle moi Seijuro."

Kuroko acquiesça puis se leva et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Akashi ne le suivit pas. Kuroko salua ses amis et parla un peu avec Aomine et Shiori, cette dernière angoissant à cause de la proposition de Midorima. Le jeune homme, sachant que son coéquipier plaisait à son amie tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pût. Il réussi à la calmer un peu si bien que quand il se sortit de la chambre la boule qui s'était formée dans le ventre de la jeune fille avait quasiment disparue. Elle lui sourit puis alla se préparer tandis que lui, déjà prêt, sortit. Il savait qu'Akashi se trouvait dehors.

"Shintaro, bonjour  
-Bonjour Akashi.  
-Angoissé ?  
-On ne peut rien te cacher.  
-Je connais bien ça.  
-Toi ?  
-Ne le répète pas.  
-Jamais.  
-Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.  
-Elle ne me connais pas, c'est déjà un exploit qu'elle ait accepté.  
-Elle te connais mieux que tu ne l'a connais. Elle a surveillé Tetsuya, ils ont parlé.  
-En parlant de Kuroko. Comment ça se passe ?"

Akashi sourit en voyant celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami détourner la conversation du sujet qui le préoccupait mais il décida de le laisser faire.

"Tout va bien.  
-Vous êtes finalement ensemble ?  
-Oui.  
-Enfin.  
-Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça Shintaro.  
-Seulement un an."

Akashi soupira en secouant la tête puis rentra à son tour. Cependant avant de fermer la porte il se tourna vers l'autre adolescent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas d'avantage pour tout à l'heure. Et tu devrais bientôt rentrer, elle va te chercher."

Midorima retint un gentil «La ferme» quand son ami ferma la porte, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Seulement son capitaine avait souvent raison alors il se détendit et entra à son tour dans la maison d'Aomine.  
A midi lorsque tous se mirent à table, Midorima et Shiori sortirent.

"Midorimacchi a vraiment demandé à Ichizucchi de sortir alors ?  
-Oui., répondit simplement Kuroko en commençant à manger  
-Il avait bu quelque chose quand il l'a inviter ?  
-Daiki.  
-Désolé Akashi mais… on parle de Midorima là ! La gars qui est pas foutus de parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas !  
-Certes Shintaro n'a pas beaucoup de confiance en lui mais ce n'est pas une raison.  
-Ouais je sais bien, c'est juste bizarre."

oOo

De leur côté les deux adolescents déambulaient dans les rues de Tokyo, sans but précis sinon de faire découvrir la ville à Shiori et de trouver un endroit où manger. La jeune femme elle s'émerveillait sans cesse ce qui faisait sourire Midorima. Malgré ses 16 ans, elle avait l'air d'une enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de noël. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'était tel ou tel chose, ça semblait la rendre heureuse alors au final ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ils trouvèrent finalement un restaurant dans une petite ruelle. Il n'y avait que peu de clients pourtant la nourriture semblait délicieuse. Ils commandèrent puis parlèrent. Il lui posa des question sur son enfance, sur ses parents. Elle s'intéressa à ce qu'il voulait pour son futur. Elle avait vécu enfermée, apprenant la magie auprès de parents qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Il voulait être médecin et soigner les gens.

"Tu soignes déjà des gens !  
-Ah bon ?, demanda-t-il surpris."

Elle rougit, elle avait pensé à voix haute.

"Oui.  
-Qui ? Comment ?  
-Moi… Tu as été super gentil avec moi et ça m'a aidé à arrêter de penser au mal être qui m'animait.  
-J'en suis ravi alors, je ne veux pas que tu aille mal.  
-Ah bon ?, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus  
-Oui, je t'aime beaucoup petite princesse alors savoir que tu vas mal me serrera toujours le cœur."

Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains en balbutiant quelque chose ressemblant à un merci. Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils mangèrent, échangeant encore un peu sur ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour le futur. Elle voulait découvrir encore plus le Japon, elle ne savait pas encore quel métier elle voulait faire, ne les connaissant pas mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait rester dans ce monde. Il lui avait promis de lui faire découvrir d'autres endroits, d'autres ville. Il lui avait promis de lui faire visiter ce pays qui la fascinait tant. Elle l'avait longuement remercié. Une fois leurs plats terminés il avait payé et ils étaient sortis. Ils avaient traînés encore un peu dehors avant de rentrer. Il lui avait même acheté une peluche pour laquelle elle avait craqué, malgré ses protestations. Sur le pas de la porte, ils s'étaient embrassés, rapidement. Puis ils étaient rentrés mais ne s'étaient pas lâchés pour autant. La jeune femme ne savait pas réellement ce que tout ça signifiait, elle ne savait pas que les sentiments qu'elle même n'arrivait pas à définir étaient partagés. Ils devraient avoir une conversation, mais plus tard, pas pour le moment.

oOo

Les jours passèrent, Akashi accueillant les deux adolescents chez lui. La vie repris son cours normal. Shiori intégra même le lycée Teiko. Cependant, tout n'est pas parfait et dans la réalité quand on fuis ses problèmes, ils nous rattrapent toujours. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, alors que Shiori était malade, en rentrant des cours Kuroko la trouva en compagnie de leurs parents. Elle était couverte de bleus et saignait même au niveau de la lèvre.

"Désolé Tetsu… Ils veulent qu'on rentre.  
-Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi alors ? N'auraient-ils pas pu me kiddnapper comme ils l'ont si bien fait la dernière fois ?  
-Tu exagère Tetsuya, nous ne t'avons pas kiddnaper  
-Si ! C'est exactement ce que vous avez fait !  
-Ils ne peuvent pas. Cette fois ce n'est pas leur magie qui t'a conduit ici…  
-… c'est la tienne. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'en prennent à toi ?  
-Oui, avoua la jeune fille.  
-Shiori…  
-Je ne nous ramènerais pas !  
-Ils vont te faire du mal  
-Ils ne sont bons qu'à ça de toute façon."

Sa mère lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas.

"Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?, hurla-t-elle, Dîtes lui ! Dîtes lui ce que vous avez fait de mon enfance quand il n'était pas là ! Ces blessures ne sont rien comparées à celles que vous m'avez infligées par le passé ! Je me rappelle de chacune, de chacun des coups.  
-Tais toi, menteuse.  
-Je ne mens pas ! Il en reste même des traces pour certains, ceux que vous donniez tellement fort que même la magie n'arrivait pas à les effacer ! J'ai une brûlure sur l'omoplate gauche, celle de quand j'ai énervé maman quand elle fumait, une brûlure de cigarette. J'ai deux lignes qui traversent mon dos, les dernières traces des coups de fouets quand je n'apprenait pas mes leçons.  
-Shiori…, s'étrangla Kuroko  
-J'ai des cicatrices sur la poitrine, le verre que papa m'a lancé quand il a su que je m'étais fait UN ami à l'école quand j'avais 11 ans. J'ai une grosse trace dans la main, le couteau qu'on m'a planté quand je n'ai pas fini mon assiette le 23 octobre il y a trois ans. J'ai des traces sur les cuisses, des bleus, des plaies, la plus vieille date d'il y a deux ans, quand vous avez commencez à passer votre colère sur moi après chaque dispute. Sur mes cuisses pour que personne ne le voit. Vous ne m'avez jamais voulu, vous ne m'avez jamais aimé"

Elle commença à pleurer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues serraient le cœur à Kuroko tout autant que les révélations qu'elle venait de faire. Les parents de Kuroko, eux aussi, semblaient sous le choc. Jamais ils n'avaient été mis au courant de ce que leurs "amis" faisaient subir à leur fille. Ils avaient vus Shiori grandir, s'épanouir, apprendre, aimer. Pas un seul instant ils ne s'étaient doutés de ce qu'elle subissait, jamais ils ne le leur avait dit, jamais elle n'avait parlé non plus.

"Faites bonne figure devant Tetsu, allez-y mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à lui mentir !, hurla-t-elle  
-Nous ne lui mentons pas petite peste !"

Shiori rit amèrement

"Menteurs ! Menteurs, menteurs, menteurs ! Vous ne savez faire que ça, et je reconnais que vous le faîtes bien.  
-Shiori…"

Kuroko se tourna vers les adultes présents.

"Lâchez la !  
-Hors de question. Tout est de sa faute., répondit la mère de la jeune femme.  
-Non ! Tout est de votre faute ! Maintenant lâchez là. Tout de suite.  
-Mais enfin, tu dois revenir., dit elle  
-Non ! Vous voyez ce que vous faîtes à vos enfant là bas ? Je ne veux pas ! Et puis Shiori est mon amie, vous l'avez fait souffrir, vous avez fait de sa vie un enfer ! Jamais je ne vous écouterai.  
-Je suis désolé pour tout ça., dit la mère du jeune homme, Reviens s'il te plaît. Nous n'étions pas au courant…  
-Non ! Vous devriez comprendre qu'ici j'ai trouvé le bonheur, que je ne connaîtrais pas autre part.  
-Mais…  
-Vous préférez votre grade à mon bonheur, très bien mais là j'ai le choix et je ne vous écouterais pas. Maintenant lâchez Shiori."

Sa mère fit un signe de la main et on lâcha la jeune femme qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de Kuroko.

"Chut Shiori, je suis là.  
-Te...tsu. Merci.  
-Ne me remercie pas, chuchota-t-il"

Il embrassa son front et elle se mit à sangloter dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas voir son amie comme ça.

"Nous reviendrons chercher cette petite peste." dirent les parents de la jeune femme avant de disparaître. Dans la pièce ne resta plus que ses parents, lui et Shiori. Il leur jeta un regard noir et retenu une remarque cinglante au vue de leur visage désolé.

"Nous sommes désolé Tetsuya, nous ne pensions pas te faire autant de mal. Pouvons nous nous faire pardonner ?  
-Si vous faîtes deux choses très simple et j'étudierai la question  
-Quelles sont elles ?  
-Empêchez ses parents de l'approcher à nouveau et laissez nous rester ici.  
-Mais… nous ne te verrons plus.  
-Cela vous importe-t-il vraiment ?  
-Oui, nous t'aimons Tetsuya"

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre. Jamais ils ne lui avaient dit cela et ils semblaient sincère.

"Faîtes juste cela s'il vous plaît, je viendrais vous voir.  
-Promis ?  
-Et vous ?  
-Oui.  
-Dans ce cas je le promet aussi."

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je suis désolée. Prends soin d'elle.  
-Oui."

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de rejoindre son mari et de disparaître. Dans ses bras Shiori avait finit par s'endormir. Il lui caressa les cheveux en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

"Tu ne souffrira plus Shiori, je te le promet., murmura-t-il"

oOo

"Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda Midorima  
-Oui, répondit sa petite amie"

Il la pris dans ses bras. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et aujourd'hui elle devait retourner avec Kuroko dans leur monde, le temps du week-end.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?"

Ils avaient parlés, elle lui avait raconté. Il s'était énervé, pas contre elle, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il en avait voulu à ses parents, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu faire ça à celle qu'il considérait comme sa princesse.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Shintaro. Je ne les verrait pas, je te le promet.  
-Merci  
-Tu vas me manquer Shin  
-Toi aussi Shiori."

Il la serra dans ses bras puis elle rejoint son ami et lui pris la main. Elle fit ensuite un dernier signe à son petit ami et ils disparurent.

oOo

Les deux amis apparurent devant la porte du château. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. A peine entrés qu'Ayumi, la mère de Kuroko les pris dans ses bras.

"Ça fait tellement longtemps, Théo et moi avons eu le temps de réfléchit plus longuement… Nous sommes désolés, vraiment.  
-C'est oublié, dit simplement Shiori en lui souriant.  
-Bienvenue mes enfants entrez., répondit-elle"

Les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent volontiers et entrèrent. Ils posèrent leurs bagages dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers le salon. Kuroko salua ses parents tandis que Shiori partit dans la cuisine pour les laisser un peu seul, mais également pour retrouver une de ses rares amies. Elle entra discrètement, sans frapper, espérant surprendre son amie dans son travail. Ce fut le cas, la petite blonde était occupé aux fourneaux. Elle arriva derrière elle, vérifia que la situation n'était pas dangereuse avant de placer ses mains sur les yeux de la jeune femme puis claqua une bise sur sa joue.

"Shiori ?  
-Bien joué ! Tu ne savais pas que je revenais aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, on ne m'a rien dit. Tu compte rester ?  
-Non pas vraiment, je repars à la fin du week-end.  
-Emmène moi avec toi !  
-Il faut convaincre Ayumi et Théodore pour ça ma belle tu le sais.  
-Alors je prendrais le temps de les convaincre, mais la prochaine fois tu m'emmènera avec toi, d'accord ?  
-D'accord."

Elles se sourirent un moment puis Sara, car c'était son nom, se remit au travail alors que son amie s'assit simplement sur une chaise.

"J'ai toujours aimé te voir travailler, tu es tellement concentrée, ça à l'air de te passionner.  
-C'est le cas. Il faudrait que je t'apprenne un jour.  
-Quand tu viendras avec moi de l'autre côté je te présenterais quelqu'un, elle a plus besoin de ton savoir faire que moi.  
-Est-ce possible ?  
-Il faut croire"

Les deux amies rirent doucement puis Sara refit sa queue de cheval. On toqua et Shiori retourna dans le salon, après avoir salué son amie une dernière fois.

Le week-end se déroula normalement, les parents de Kuroko essayant d'en savoir plus sur le monde que leur fils aimait tant et sur la vie qu'il menait là bas. Shiori avait revu la plupart de ses amis d'enfance et tous avaient été très contents de la retrouver et aussi très curieux de sa nouvelle vie. Au moment de partir elle tint tout de même à offrir quelque chose à sa meilleure amie. Elle se rendit donc en cuisine quelques minutes avant son départ.

"Sara ?  
-Oui Shiori ?  
-J'ai quelque chose pour toi ?  
-Ha bon ?, demanda-t-elle soudain intriguée  
-En attendant que tu puisse me rejoindre j'aimerais que tu portes ça, comme ça tu pensera à moi même si je ne suis plus ici."

Elle joint le geste à la parole et sortit de son dos une magnifique épingle à cheveux.

"Elle est magnifique…  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-Oui beaucoup mais…  
-Elle est pour toi.  
-Mais je ne suis qu'une domestique Shiori.  
-Non Sara. Tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie même."

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis glissa l'épingle dans les cheveux de son amie. Ensuite elle la pris rapidement dans ses bras.

"Je suis en retard, à bientôt Sara !  
-A bientôt Shiori, merci."

Cette dernière lui sourit avant de passer la porte et de courir dans les couloirs menant à la sortie. Là elle retrouva Kuroko avec leurs bagages et ses parents. Elle les salua puis pris son ami par la main et ils sortirent avant de disparaître, de rentrer chez eux.

oOo

"Salut vous deux !, hurla presque Momoi à peine furent-ils arrivés dans le gymnase  
-Bonjour Momoi., répondit simplement Kuroko  
-Satsuki ! Tu m'as manqué !, cria à son tour Shiori"

Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras et Momoi exigea un récit détaillé de leur week-end avant l'arrivée des autres. Cependant ils arrivèrent avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer. Kuroko pensait que ça les dispenserait de raconter leur week-end qui avait été plus que banale mais ils n'étaient pas du même avis et les deux amis y furent contraints. Ce fut Shiori qui leur raconta à grand renfort de gestes que les autres tentaient d'éviter. Elle leur raconta les différence entre leur retour et ce qu'elle avait vécu durant son enfance. Elle leur raconta les retrouvailles avec ses ancien amis mais ne leur dit rien pour la possible venue de sa meilleure amie, voulant leur faire une surprise car elle leur en avait beaucoup parlé d'elle.

oOo

6 mois plus tard elle était revenue, seule cette fois. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes comme la fois précédente et elle était entré, saluant rapidement Ayumi et Théodore Kuroko. Elle s'était immédiatement dirigé en cuisine et avait déposé une boite devant son amie qui, sans surprise, s'y trouvait.

"Tadam !  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Sara  
-Goûte, j'ai fait ça moi même.  
-Toi ? Faire de la cuisine ? Tu es tombé ou quoi ?  
-Non, j'avais simplement envie de te faire plaisir.  
-Oh mon dieu, la chute à du être plus grave que je ne le pensais !  
-Si j'ai même plus le droit de vouloir faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie…  
-Je plaisante ma belle."

La jeune femme essuya ses mains et retira son tablier avant de s'asseoir. Elle ouvrit la boite métallique qui reposait sur la table, pris un biscuit et en tendit un à son amie.

"A notre amitié" dit-elle en cognant leurs deux biscuits ensemble. Shiori rit et les deux filles portèrent leur biscuit à leur bouche. Sara pris une bouchée et écarquilla les yeux.

"Wow c'est super bon !  
-C'est vrai, tu aimes ?  
-Oui. Vraiment, c'est délicieux Shiori. Je suis impressionnée."

La jeune femme sourit au compliment de son amie et ne lui avoua pas qu'elle y avait passé la nuit, recommençant jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait. Les deux amies parlèrent un peu, grignotant entre temps. La boite fut rapidement terminée et Shiori retint un sourire quand elle vit son amie qui, prenant le dernier biscuit, s'attarda sur le fond de la boite sur lequel était gravé quelques phrases. Sara fronça les sourcils alors que Shiori lâcha enfin un sourire. Son amie écarquilla les yeux en lisant ce qui était écrit.

"A Sara, que nous aurons plaisir à côtoyer dans l'autre dimension. Kuroko et Shiori"

"Alors c'est vrai ?, demanda-t-elle  
-Bien sûr, je te l'avais promis."

En voyant le sourire de son amie elle fut plus qu'heureuse. Sara la serra dans ses bras, tellement fort qu'elle manqua de l'étouffer. Elle la remercia, tellement de fois que Shiori n'avait pas réussi à compter.

Le soir même, les affaires de sa meilleure amie avaient été bouclées et elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec elle. Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent Ayumi et Théodore puis sortirent dehors. Shiori glissa sa main dans celle de Sara et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent.

oOo

Elles apparurent quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre où Shiori dormait depuis près d'un an maintenant. Shiori rangea la valise de son amie dans un coin de la chambre avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Les autres étaient censé être en cours mais elle préférait être discrète, au cas où. Elles sortirent dehors et se dirigèrent vers le lycée Teiko. Shiori sourit en entendant les ballons rebondir dans le gymnase et suivit les bruits. En entrant, elle créa un silence car personne ne l'avait vu de la journée.

"Shiori ça va ?  
-Oui très bien, j'avais des choses à faire.  
-Tu nous a fait peur Izukucchi !  
-Désolé Ryota. En fait…  
-Oui ?, demanda Akashi "

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

"Messieurs et Madame ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la belle, la magnifique, l'unique, Sara !  
-T'en fais pas un peu trop Shiori ?, demanda Midorima  
-Non. Absolument pas !"

Sara rit et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie

"Il a raison tu sais.  
-Non absolument pas !, intervint Momoi, Depuis le temps qu'elle nous parles de toi. Enchantée, je suis Momoi Satsuki."

La jeune femme lui sourit et Sara lui rendit son sourire

"Appelez moi simplement Sara."

oOo

Sara frappa sa tête contre le plan de travail

"Non, non, pas comme ça !", dit elle en se positionnant ensuite derrière Momoi pour lui montrer ce qu'il fallait faire.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses soupira et essuya son front d'un revers de la main.

"Pourquoi j'ai accepter de t'aider déjà ?, demanda-t-elle  
-Parce que c'est noël, que seule aux fourneaux c'est pas gérable et que tu as fais beaucoup de progrès depuis que je te donne des cours.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas demander aux garçon ou a Shiori ?  
-Tu veux tous nous tuer c'est ça ?, rit-elle.  
-Non, tu as raison.  
-Je sais bien. Aller occupe toi des gâteaux au lieu de parler.  
-Chef, oui, chef !"

Sara rit avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Du coin de l'œil elle surveillait toujours son amie qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille et souffla. Il était bientôt 18 heures et elles étaient en cuisine depuis 14 heures. Leurs amis arriveraient dans un peu plus d'une heure. Les deux jeunes filles s'activèrent. A peine une demi heure plus tard tout était prêt. Sara s'affala sur une chaise.

"On a fini !  
-Oui."

Momoi lui sourit.

"On va se préparer ?  
-Oui bien sûr, vas-y je te rejoins je range tout ça."

La jeune femme acquiesça et monta à l'étage. Sara se retrouva seule dans la cuisine. Elle se releva et s'occupa de ranger la pièce. Une fois qu'elle eût fini elle monta à son tour. Elle s'habilla puis, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain elle croisa Momoi. Celle-ci était magnifique. Elle portait une robe noir sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées. Sara en resta bouche bée.

"Tu es magnifique ma Sara !  
-Merci, toi aussi., murmura la jeune femme"

Momoi l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et après un grand débat Sara la laissa s'occuper de ses cheveux et de son maquillage. La jeune femme, ravie, se mit au travail. Elle commença par tresser les longs cheveux de son amie avant d'y glisser des épingles à cheveux argentées. Ensuite elle s'occupa de la maquiller. Elle lui appliqua un fard à paupière argenté et souligna son regard avec du crayon. Elle appliqua ensuite le mascara et quand elle allait passer aux lèvres, Sara l'arrêta.

"Dit je me posait une question…  
-Ça ne peut pas attendre que je t'ai mis ce rouge à lèvre ?, lui demanda son amie  
-Ça pourrait mais je ne veux pas.  
-Alors quelle est ta question ?  
-Tu m'aimes ?"

Momoi la regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas mais elle rougit. Sara n'attendit pas sa réponse.

"Moi je t'aime tu sais.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui."

Momoi approcha sa tête de celle de l'autre jeune femme.

"Tu as raison ça aurait été bête de gâcher ton rouge à lèvre…" dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre adolescente. Celle-ci sourit. Elles finirent par se séparer et Momoi maquilla rapidement les lèvres de Sara avant de se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussé, où leurs amis ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. Cependant Sara l'arrêta en haut des escaliers.

"On est ensemble alors ?  
-J'en ai bien l'impression ma belle., lui répondit Momoi"

La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit son amie en bas.

oOo

Elle tremblait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait là où elle avait passé son enfance mais cette fois c'était différent. Derrière les lourdes portes du château se tenaient ceux qui avait fait de son enfance un véritable cauchemar, ses parents. Midorima avait voulu l'accompagner mais elle avait finit par l'en dissuader. Seuls se tenaient à ses côtés Sara et Kuroko. Leurs mains glissés dans les siennes. Elle les serra un peu plus fort et sa meilleure amie lui caressa la main doucement. Malgré tout elle ne se détendit pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Yumi et Shingeto Izuku se tenaient derrière, droits, fiers. Sa peur redoubla. Elle avança, se demandant bien comment ses jambes pouvaient encore la porter malgré les tremblements. Elle s'inclina quand elle arriva devant eux, bien qu'elle aurait pu ne pas le faire. Ils hochèrent la tête et son père autorisa même un léger sourire à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Shiori se détendit un peu. Les trois amis entrèrent. On vint les débarrasser de leurs manteaux et de leurs bagages. Il se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'assirent tout les trois sur le canapé sans se lâcher.

"Ravis de vous revoir Tetsuya, Sara, et toi., dit Yumi  
-De même., répondit la jeune femme la voix tremblante"

Un silence s'installa. Shiori se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, Kuroko observant le visage fermé des deux adultes et Sara caressant toujours la main de sa meilleure amie. On leur apporta du thé qu'ils burent dans un silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Shiori reposa sa tasse rapidement, touchant à peine à sa boisson.

"Oui Shiori ?, demanda Shingeto voyant que les yeux de sa fille s'attardait sur eux.  
-Rien., murmura-t-elle  
-Tu te demandais si nous regrettions ce que nous avons fait n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, appréhendant la réponse de ses parents. Son père lui sourit tendrement tandis que sa mère gardait un visage indéchiffrable.

"Oui. Nous ne te dirons pas que nous ne savions pas que ce que nous faisions était mal, nous le savions. Cependant nous regrettons ça, nous étions trop aveuglé. Désolé."

Shiori sourit et se leva, s'approchant de son père. Celui-ci ouvrit ses bras et elle s'installa sur ses genoux, le prenant dans ses bras, comme elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse quand elle était petite.

"Papa…  
-Je t'aime Shiori.  
-Moi aussi."

Yumi quand à elle s'autorisa un sourire. Derrière son masque de froideur elle avait un cœur qui battait et elle avait besoin d'affection. Shiori le comprit et se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

"Maman.  
-Chut…  
-Moi aussi je t'aime., rit la jeune femme"

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de ses amis.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils avaient effectués leur premier voyage entre les deux dimensions. Un peu plus de 4 ans que Shiori avait ramené Sara avec elle. Environ 3 ans que cette dernière était en couple avec Momoi à qui elle avait commencé par donné des cours de cuisine. Presque 1 an qu'elle avait revue ses parents pour la première fois depuis ses 16 ans. Environ 1 semaine qu'Akashi lui avait demandé des conseils pour demander Kuroko en mariage, chose qu'il était censé faire ce jour là. Il avait invité leurs amis chez eux. Tout le monde était là, dans le canapé comme la première fois où elle était arrivée.

"Shintaro je peux te parler ?  
-Oui bien sur Akashi."

Son petit ami lui lâcha la main et suivi celui qu'il considérait comme meilleur ami dans la cuisine alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

"Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire Tetsuya ?  
-Aucune idée et toi ?  
-Non plus.  
-On le saura bien à un moment.  
-Oui."

Il lui sourit et ils se remirent à participer à la conversation générale. Les deux autres les rejoignirent après plusieurs minutes. Akashi se racla la gorge et tous se turent et se tournèrent vers eux.

"Eh bien…, commença Midorima  
-Cela fait plusieurs moi que nous réfléchissons en fait et..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et les deux amis s'agenouillèrent

"Oh mon…, commença Kuroko  
-Dieu…, finit Shiori"

Midorima et Akashi sourirent.

"Kuroko Tetsuya acceptes-tu de m'épouser moi, Akashi Seijuro ?  
-Oui.  
-Ichizu Shiori acceptes-tu de m'épouser moi, Midorima Shintaro ?  
-O...Oui."

Une larme de joie coula sur sa joue et Kuroko la pris dans ses bras en essuyant ses yeux. Puis les deux garçons se relevèrent et les enlacèrent à leur tour alors que les autres applaudissaient.

"Dit Satsu, c'est quand notre tour ?  
-On verra Sara, on verra., lui sourit-elle en l'embrassant"


End file.
